pokemonthebestfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Покемон
Покемо́н (яп. ポケモン покэмон, от англ. pocket monster — карманный монстр) — наименование вымышленных существ из одноименной игры, манги, а затем и аниме, созданных воображением Сатоси Тадзири в 1996. Представляет собой существ, обычно тренируемых для сражений между собой тренерами покемонов. Покемон способен к эволюции, фактически являющейся метаморфозой в совершенно новое состояние. Как правило издают одни и те же звуки с разной интонацией, передавая эмоции, за исключением единичных случаев, таких как, например, говорящий котообразный покемон Мяут или созданный путём генетической модификации покемон-экстрасенс Мьюту. Самый известный в мире покемон— электрический жёлтый грызун Пикачу. Во многих сериях аниме было показано, что покемоны способны к полноценному общению и могут понимать друг друга, а также, что не испытывают друг к другу вражды, а лишь покорно исполняют приказы своего тренера. // Начало Идеалом Сатоси Тадзири всегда была игра, которая совмещала в себе приключенческий и RPG-жанры, и где принцип коллекционирования занимал бы главное место. С детства коллекционируя насекомых, он мечтал чтобы все игроки тоже смогли ощутить те же эмоции, что и он. В конце 1980-х Nintendo выпустила карманную приставку Game Boy, одной из возможностей которой было соединять две приставки кабелем и передавать между ними информацию. По легенде, случайно увидев, как жук заполз на соединительный кабель, Сатоси натолкнулся на главную идею, сделавшую, в конечном итоге, современное чудо маркетинга. У него сразу же возникла смутное представление игры, в которой можно было бы выращивать неких существ и обмениваться ими с друзьями.2 С ней Тадзири пришёл к руководству Nintendo. Но тогда он не мог достаточно внятно объяснить свою концепцию корпоративным чиновникам, и в компании его просто не поняли. Кроме того, сам проект карманной приставки окупал себя плохо и в то время находился на грани закрытия. Но неожиданно Тадзири поддержал сам Сигэру Миямото, увлечение видеоиграми которого и привело Сатоси к его нынешнему положению. В конце концов, получив с его помощью финансирование, Game Freak в 1990 году приступила к разработке проекта под названием «Покемон». За долгие шесть лет, которые потребовались Тадзири для создания «Покемона» (пожалуй, первый его рекорд, так как раньше за всю вековую историю Nintendo ещё ни один из проектов не был столь долгим), старый Game Freak практически распался. На протяжении нескольких месяцев у него просто не было денег, чтобы платить своим сотрудникам. Пятеро человек уволились, когда поняли весь ужас их положения. Тадзири не платил даже себе, а жил на средства отца. Возможно, что именно столь напряженная ситуация и помогла мобилизовать весь творческий потенциал. Кроме того, Сатоси и его старый друг и коллега Кэн Сугимори— дизайнер графики и персонажей «Покемона», также с самого начала иллюстрировавший их журнал— были несгибаемы в своем стремлении сделать всё, как полагается, а не выпускать недоделанную пустышку. И раз за разом Nintendo была вынуждена соглашаться с переносом сроков выпуска игры. Объясняя конечную цель работы, Тадзири говорит: «Самое важное, это то, что монстры должны быть маленькими и контролируемыми. Они содержатся в контейнерах, как те монстры, которые внутри тебя, вроде страха или ярости». Но к моменту, как Game Freak закончили Покемона в 1996 году, технология Game Boy уже практически устарела. Ни СМИ, ни спонсорские компании ей не заинтересовались. Nintendo все таки выпустила игру, хотя не ожидала от неё ровным счётом ничего. Однако, японские дети придерживались иного мнения. Старые приставочные игры устраивали их гораздо больше, чем новейшие высокотехнологичные, часто оказывавшиеся просто не по карману. Сделав перерасчёты, одно из спонсорских издательств решило таки вернуться к «Покемону» и выпустило серию комиксов, с которыми в качестве бесплатного приложения продавались первые обменные карты. В то время, как игры-бестселлеры вроде Final Fantasy захватывали верхние строчки хит-парадов за пару месяцев, а потом падали, продажи Покемона росли хоть и медленно, но не прекращались. Особенности Сюжет игры был незамысловат, хотя и содержал немало различных секретов. Главный герой по имени Сатоси (Тадзири сделал героя своим тёзкой) уходил из родного дома в путешествие, чтобы собирать покемонов— загадочных существ, наделенных необычными способностями. Единственная возможность поймать дикого покемона— одолеть его с помощью уже прирученного. В начале игры Сатоси получал одного из трех на выбор от профессора Оака— главного специалиста по покемонам в мире игры. Пойманный покемон при должном обращении быстро становится ручным и в дальнейшем может приручать других. Сражаясь друг с другом, покемоны развиваются — их характеристики растут и открывают новые возможности. Достигнув определённого уровня развития, покемоны могут эволюционировать и превратиться в совершенно новые разновидности. По пути Сатоси сражался с другими тренерами покемонов, собирал всё новых и новых существ и, в конце концов, мог стать чемпионом. С собой можно было носить не более шести особей, а остальных приходилось оставлять у профессора. Его своенравный внук, названный в честь Сигэру Миямото, был главным соперником Сатоси. Покемоны подразделялись на семнадцать категорий: простые, огненные, водяные, электрические, травяные, ледяные, боевые (мастера боевых единоборств), ядовитые, земляные, летающие, психические (экстрасенсы), насекомые, каменные, призраки, стальные, тёмные и драконы. Большинство покемонов принадлежали одновременно к нескольким категориям. Названия их видов представляли собой сложные комбинации японских и английских слов. Изначально в игре было 150 разновидностей покемонов. Для повышения интереса к игре в Game Freak спрятали в неё несколько секретов. Прежде всего, она была издана в трех версиях — Red, Green и Blue. Каждая из них содержала ограниченный набор покемонов, поэтому собрать их всех можно было только путём обмена через тот самый кабель с владельцами другой версии. Причем, часть покемонов эволюционировала только после обмена, это придало ему особый смысл. Поэтому, истинной сутью игры были не сражения, а дипломатия. Второй секрет был скрыт даже от Nintendo. Втайне от компании Тадзири поместил в программу 151-го покемона— Мью — которого невозможно найти, просто играя. Возможность его поймать включали специальным кодом непосредственно в офисе Game Freak и только тем, кто принесет картридж сохранения со всеми 150 остальными покемонами. Игроманы старой закалки, конечно, вспомнят, что нечто подобное было и в классическом Wolfenstein — там в одном из лабиринтов была надпись, нашедшим которую id Software тоже давала приз. Но тогда этот принцип не сработал, поскольку взлом компьютерных игр приобрел стихийный характер и определить честно обнаруживших секрет было просто невозможно. Целевой аудиторией «Покемона» же были младшие японские школьники, а не склонные к хакерству подростки. К тому же, взломать Game Boy, как электронное устройство, гораздо труднее, чем компьютерную программу. В результате, по всей стране стали ходить слухи о секретном монстре, доступном лишь избранным, и тайна Мью привлекла дополнительный интерес покупателей. Всего через несколько недель продажи окупили все расходы на создание игры. Популярность Game Boy достигла небывалых высот, а продажи картриджей за первые два года составили семь миллионов экземпляров— мировой рекорд игровой индустрии! Такой успех объясняет то, что игра оказалась идеальной для школьных перемен: за десять-пятнадцать минут вполне можно было выиграть несколько поединков. Тадзири упорно трудился, чтобы дети не только играли, но и продолжали учиться — дружбе, взаимовыручке, взаимопониманию, ответственности за ближнего. Также, для Сатоси было очень важно, чтобы «Покемон» не содержал насилия. Поэтому монстры не погибают, если проигрывают бой. Они лишь теряют сознание. Вскоре, многие люди, не раз сталкивавшиеся с поклонниками «Покемона» на улице, заметили другой немаловажный аспект этого увлечения. Цель «Покемона»— поиск существ, их выращивание и превращение в союзников, то есть, фактически— поиск друзей. «Покемон» стал учить детей, пожалуй, самому сложному для современной японской молодёжи в стране, где принят конформизм, и все непохожие выделяются, как будто неловкие монстрики. Покемон на телевидении Успешные проекты в Японии очень часто получают дальнейшее развитие в остальных видах массовой культуры. Первого апреля 1997 года на телеэкраны вышел ТВ-сериал «Pocket Monsters», отрисованный на студии «OLM» при финансовой поддержке телекомпании «TV Tokyo», «Nintendo» и «Shogakukan», издавшей мангу по мотивам игры. Кресло режиссёра занял Масамицу Хидака. На роль главного героя-покемона после большого конкурса был выбран Пикатю — электрический грызун. Название «пикатю» представляет собой объединение японских звукоподражаний «пика-пика» (треск электричества) и «тю-тю» (мышиный писк). В качестве друзей главному герою дали первых же тренеров из игры: Такэси из Пьютера и Касуми из Церулина. Вместе они образовали классическую для аниме «тай» («команду»), которыми путешествуют герои большинства сериалов. Роль злодеев сериала была отведена Команде «Р» (сокр. от «Ракета»). Эта группировка, занимающаяся воровством покемонов и, попутно, стремящееся к мировому господству, была и в игре. Но герои сериала— комичные, но весьма целеустремленные девушка Мусаси, паренек Кодзиро и говорящий покемон Нясу — впервые появилась непосредственно на телевидении. Руководство проектом было доверено режиссёру Кунихико Юяме, уже ставшего к тому времи всемирно известным благодаря своему фильму «Виндария», ставшему классикой аниме. Мгновенная популярность сериала объясняется не только возможностью для детей увидеть любимых героев на большом экране, в отличие от миниатюрного на Game Boy, но и тем, что аниме постоянно давало советы, как лучше играть. В результате столь грамотного подхода, во время пика популярности аниме-сериал смотрело 90 % всех младших школьников Японии. Рейтинг «Покемона» на TV-Tokyo составляет 14 %, что очень близко к рекорду канала в 18,6 %. Вслед за сериалом появились и полнометражные анимационные фильмы, первый и второй из которых по кассовым сборам заняли 7-е и 8-е места за всю историю японского проката и принесли соответственно 4,2 и 3,5 млрд иен. Первый фильм собрал за изначальную неделю проката 31,04 миллиона долларов, побив, тем самым, рекорд Титаника в 28,64 миллиона, опередив «Годзиллу» и заняв 4-е место в сборах по всей стране за год. Но не коммерческий успех, а более сомнительное достижение сделало «Покемона» самым известным и самым обсуждаемым аниме XX века. Декабрьский инцидент Кадры из фрагмента, вызвавшего припадки38-я серия «Покемонов» получила особенную известность из-за того, что 685 японских детей в возрасте от 3 лет и старше были госпитализированы после её просмотра с симптомами, напоминающими эпилептический припадок. Зафиксировано также обращение нескольких лиц, достигших 20-летнего возраста. Число пострадавших несколько возросло после частичного повтора сцены из мультфильма в новостях, однако точное их число не было установлено. Это происшествие получило в японской прессе название «Шок от „Покемонов“» (яп. ポケモンショック Покэмон сёкку). 16 декабря 1997 года в 18:30 по японскому стандартному времени была показана серия «Компьютерный воин Поригон» (яп. でんのうせんしポリゴン Дэнно: сэнси Поригон), которую транслировали более 37-ми телестанций по всей стране. «Покемоны» имели самый высокий рейтинг среди всех остальных программ в своём таймслоте: мультфильм смотрели приблизительно в 4,6 миллионах домов. По сюжету серии главные герои оказываются внутри компьютера, где им предстоит уничтожить опасный вирус. Приблизительно на двадцатой минуте Пикачу применяет одну из своих атак, анимация которой представляет собой взрыв с яркими красными и синими вспышками. Такие взрывы встречались и во многих других мультфильмах, однако этот отличался особенной интенсивностью и яркостью; вспышки мерцали с частотой примерно 12 Гц и в продолжение 4 секунд занимали практически весь экран, а потом в течение 2 секунд— весь экран целиком. После этой сцены дети стали жаловаться на нечёткость зрения, головную боль, головокружение и тошноту. Для нескольких человек последствия оказались ещё более тяжёлыми: у них случились судороги и конвульсии, они жаловались на слепоту и теряли сознание. 685 детей были госпитализированы (375 девочек и 310 мальчиков). Большая их часть пришла в себя по пути в больницу, однако более 150-ти были приняты врачами, а двое зрителей провели в больнице более двух недель. Число пострадавших несколько возросло после частичного повтора сцены из мультфильма в новостях, однако точное их число не было установлено. На токийской бирже сразу после инцидента акции компании Nintendo, выпускавшей игры о покемонах, упали на 400 иен (5 %), а по мере распространения информации об инциденте— на 12 200 иен. Тогдашний президент Nintendo Хироси Ямаути заявил, что компания не может нести никакой ответственности за цветные вспышки в мультфильме, поскольку оригинальная игра, Pokémon Red and Blue для приставки GameBoy, была выпущена в чёрно-белом варианте. Руководство канала TV Tokyo, показавшего «эпилептическую» серию, остановило показ мультфильма, принесло извинения своим зрителям и пообещало расследовать причины подобной реакции. Полиция допросила продюсеров сериала, распространители видеокассет по всей стране убрали его из своих магазинов, а министерство здравоохранения собралось на внеочередное совещание и обсудило вопрос с врачами и специалистами. Комиссию по расследованию инцидента возглавил профессор медицинского колледжа в Сайтаме Тосио Ямаути. Было установлено, что причиной судорог стала так называемая светочувствительная эпилепсия, которая была спровоцирована яркими цветными вспышками; у большинства пострадавших, которые раньше не реагировали на мерцание, болезнь впервые проявила себя именно во время просмотра «Покемонов», а маленькие квартиры и большие телеэкраны усугубили реакцию. Реакция некоторых людей на резкую смену цветов и яркие вспышки была известна давно, однако в случае с «Покемонами» количество пострадавших достигло небывалой величины. Из-за большого количества пострадавших сериал в 2004 году вошёл в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса (а также в её переиздание 2008 года, фокусировавшееся на видеоиграх) как мультфильм, вызвавший среди своих зрителей наибольшее число судорог, обусловленных светочувствительной эпилепсией. Для предупреждения подобных случаев для производителей телепрограмм были установлены жёсткие медицинские ограничения по частоте мерцаний. Тем не менее, американские исследователи утверждали, что лишь малая часть пострадавших действительно страдала от светочувствительной эпилепсии. Впоследствии выяснилось, что у 5—10 % всех зрителей проявились лёгкие симптомы недомогания, которые, однако, не потребовали госпитализации. О проблемах сообщили более 12 000 детей, однако исследователи скептически отнеслись к их показаниям и склонились к мнению, что столь большое число пострадавших объяснялось уже не непосредственным влиянием мультфильма, а массовой истерией вокруг него. В качестве доказательства приводился тот факт, что симптомы, проявившиеся у заболевших зрителей, более характерны именно для истерии, нежели для эпилептического припадка, и при этом в день показа число пострадавших устойчиво держалось на отметке около 700 человек, но уже на следующее утро благодаря новостям количество заболевших возросло на порядок. 38-я серия «Покемонов» более не демонстрировалась ни в одной стране. В США компания 4Kids Entertainment дублировала серию и перемонтировала её, чтобы замедлить мерцание вспышек, но так и не показала по телевидению. Чтобы заставить общество поскорее забыть об инциденте, создатели аниме убрали упоминания о покемоне Поригоне и его эволюционных вариантах из всех последующих серий. Показ «Покемонов» был возобновлён 16 апреля 1998 года, через 4 месяца после инцидента. Как заявил представитель TV Tokyo Хироси Урамото, за это время канал получил четыре тысячи звонков от зрителей, 70 % из которых просили как можно скорее вернуть сериал в эфир. Некоторые сцены в открывающей заставке «Покемонов» были перемонтированы, изменено время вещания, а перед началом показа зрителям был продемонстрирован «Отчёт об исследовании проблемы аниме „Покемоны“» (яп. アニメ ポケットモンスター問題検証報告 Анимэ Покэтто Монсута: мондай кэнсё: хо:коку) с рекомендациями по просмотру телепередач. После того, как инцидент получил широкую огласку, отсылки к нему стали проникать в массовую культуру. Так, в одной из серий «Симпсонов» под названием «Тридцать минут над Токио» (англ. Thirty Minutes over Tokyo) семья Симпсонов отправляется в Японию, где смотрит мультфильм «Конвульсивные боевые роботы» (англ. Battling Seizure Robots) и начинает биться в судорогах, увидев сверкающие глаза робота. В серии «Чинпокомон» мультсериала «Южный парк» коварные японцы с помощью видеоигр и сопутствующих товаров зомбируют американских детей, планируя подорвать могущество США и осуществить атаку на Пёрл-Харбор; у одного из персонажей, Кенни Маккормика, после попытки сыграть в видеоигру начинаются судороги, и в конце концов он умирает. В мультфильме «Сумасшедшие за стеклом, или Мультреалити» имеется азиатский монстр Линг-Линг, являющийся пародией на Пикачу: его цель — «сражаться и ввергать детей в эпилептические припадки» Различные обозреватели неоднократно утверждали, что в «Покемонах» самих по себе не содержится ничего вредоносного, а припадки у зрителей были спровоцированы непреднамеренным и неудачным сочетанием нескольких факторов, и теоретически подобное сочетание могло встретиться в любой другой телепрограмме с быстро меняющимся видеорядом. Однако несмотря на их слова и объяснения специалистов, вслед за инцидентом в западной прессе появились публикации, содержавшие резкую критику как самого аниме-сериала, так и японской мультипликации в целом. Так, Виктор Чибрикин из Института химической физики РАН утверждал, что в Японии были проведены испытания новейшего оружия массового поражения, воздействующего на естественные электромагнитные колебания мозга. Заведующий сектором психокоррекции Московской медицинской академии к.м.н. Игорь Смирнов заявлял, что, работая с фрагментом серии, вызвавшей судороги, обнаружил в ней «смутное подобие какого-то иероглифа». Создателей мультфильма обвиняли также в воздействии на подсознание зрителей с помощью эффекта 25-го кадра, содержавшего изображения лидера радикального религиозного движения Аум Синрикё Сёко Асахары и буддийского божества Шивы, однако никаких доказательств подобного воздействия не было обнаружено. В США крупная газета «USA Today» опубликовала статью, заверявшую родителей, что их дети не пострадают от судорог, вызванных мультфильмами, так как американские каналы не транслируют «жестокие японские мультики, известные как „аниме“». Статья вызвала недовольство американских поклонников аниме, которые назвали её «истинно опасной, ксенофобской и ненаучной». Американская локализация Пока в мире шли разбирательства японского инцидента, американское подразделение Nintendo создавало английскую версию игры и сериала. были удалены большинство ссылок на японское происхождение, поэтому Сатоси стали звать Эшем, Такэси— Броком, Касуми— Мисти, Мусаси, Кодзиро и Нясу — Джесси, Джеймс и Мяут. Названия большинства покемонов были также изменены на американский манер — Пикатю, например, переименовали в Пикачу. Вместо трех версий игры было решено оставить только две, поровну распределив покемонов между ними. Отдельное внимание локализаторы уделили цензурированию сериала, поскольку американский менталитет сильно отличается от японского. Например, в Японии считается, что маленький мальчик— это уже мужчина, который должен учиться смеяться над сексуальным подтекстом шуток, даже если он ещё не понимает их истинного смысла. В Америке же одну из серий, в которой был показан конкурс красоты и Кодзиро надевает искусственную грудь, вообще запретили к показу. В целом, американская локализация потребовала целый квартал работы и обошлась почти в сто тысяч долларов. Был подготовлен отдельный саундтрек, чтобы помочь американскому зрителю лучше прочувствовать картину. Авторы попытались перевести на английский все, что возможно, включая названия магазинов и улиц, чтобы помочь детям в мельчайших деталях понять мир покемонов. В результате получился сериал, который объединил в себе лучшие элементы японской анимации и музыкальную чувственность западной поп-культуры.38 Несмотря на протест некоторых родителей, напуганных событиями в Японии, трансляция сериала в США и продажа игр началась вовремя. Страну моментально захлестнула волна покемании. Все, связанное с сериалом, сметалось с прилавков моментально. Лозунг сериала «Собери их всех!» стал главной фразой 1998 года. Создатели «Покемона» вновь не прогадали: единение Востока и Запада в одном произведении обеспечило невероятный успех и популярность забавных монстров и обаятельных героев. Сейчас в Америке «Покемон» входит в сотню самых влиятельных персонажей индустрии развлечений. В Нью-Йорке рейтинги утренних показов сериала заметно превышали показатели ежедневных ток-шоу. По результатам проведенного опроса аудитории от 6 до 17 лет, «Покемон» для них — программа номер один. Ежедневно в США сериал смотрит 83 % детей, что лишь немногим меньше, чем в Японии. Полнометражный фильм «Pokemon. The First Movie: MewTwo Strikes Back» стал настоящим феноменом североамериканского проката. Во время его премьеры телефонная сеть компании Warner Bros. рухнула при уровне 70 тысяч звонков в минуту. Сервер, через который можно было заказать билеты, упал по той же причине. На самой премьере присутствовало более 100.000 человек, причем большинство из них было далеко не школьного возраста. Причем, главную музыкальную композицию к фильму исполнила известная поп-певица Кристина Агилера, после чего этот трек был выпущен специальным изданием. Всего же за 5 дней проката лента собрала $52,1 млн, установив новый рекорд, лишь спустя годы побитый «Шреком 2». Всего в США картина заработала $85,3 млн, став, таким образом, самым прибыльным полнометражным аниме-фильмом американского проката. Ситуация в мире Покемоны на борту самолёта All Nippon AirwaysКак только демонстрация «Покемона» в Японии была возобновлена, он вновь мгновенно занял свое место бесспорного лидера среди детских программ, став затем и самым значительным явлением второй половины 90-х в жизни детей всего мира. В Японии более 70 фирм производят 4 тысячи видов игрушек, одежды, канцтоваров, продуктов питания, использующих образы героев сериала. По миру таких фирм более 500, а количество наименований продукции уже превысило 8 тысяч. Там же комиксы с участием покемонов продавались тиражом два миллиона экземпляров, а в рейтинге популярности среди японской молодёжи Пикачу уступил только Леонардо ДиКаприо. Дошло даже до того, что национальный японский авиаперевозчик Nippon Airways заплатил Nintendo $1 млн за лицензию на украшение трех своих Boeing-747 изображениями Пикачу. Аналогичным операциям подверглись спинки кресел и столовые приборы. В Германии сериал «Покемон» посмотрели 62 % зрителей от 3 до 13 лет. Общая стоимость лицензий для немецкого рынка составила 9 млрд дойчмарок. Сейчас бренд «Покемон» оценивается в $5 млрд. Совокупный тираж всех видеоигр под этим брендом перешагнул внушительный рубеж в 150 млн экземпляров, что при пересчёте на денежный эквивалент составляет $15 млрд. Причем 40 млн копий были проданы только на территории США, где одноимённый сериал прочно закрепился в тройке самых популярных телепрограмм для детей 6-11 лет. Помимо видеоигр, «Покемон» воплотился в коллекционную карточную игру, для которой продано уже более 14 миллиардов карт. Pokemon TCG Pokemon Trading Card Game — коллекционная))) карточная игра (сокращенно ККИ), имитирующая сражения покемонов из одноимённой серии видеоигр. Игрок использует карты покемонов, каждая из которых обладает определёнными преимуществами и недостатками, с целью победить своего противника путём вывода из игры его (оппонента) карт. Впервые была представлена публике в Японии в январе 1996 года, затем в декабре 1998 в Северной Америке выходит локализованное издание. Вначале издавалась усилиями компании Wizards of the Coast, занимающейся изданием знаменитой ККИ Magic: The Gathering. После потери лицензии в июле 2003 года выпуск карт перешёл под юрисдикцию Nintendo и Pokemon USA, Inc. Скандалы, запреты и курьезные случаи Разумеется, что споры от такого успеха не только ни утихли, а разгорелись с ещё большей силой. В странах Лиги арабских государств «Покемон» был запрещен, так как мусульманские учёные-богословы решили, что он пропагандирует азартные игры, запрещенные исламом, а также теорию эволюции Дарвина, согласно которой развиваются покемоны. Кроме того, в сериале цензорами были замечены шестиконечные звезды Давида, масонские треугольники и христианские кресты. И если для Японии это не более чем красочные магические символы, то для арабов— «символы международного сионизма». Запрет введен и на использование изображений, например, в детской одежде и игрушках. Постеры запрещено не только приносить в школу — за сам факт обладание ими может последовать немедленное исключение и даже наказание плетьми. В Кувейте владельцы нескольких магазинов по собственной инициативе публично сожгли несколько сот комплектов запрещенной игры. Пресс-секретарь Nintendo заявил, что разработчики не пытались придать героям религиозный характер. Компания пообещала начать расследование обвинений, приведших к запрету «Покемона» в Саудовской Аравии. В ряде стран «Покемон» также не был встречен тепло: в Мексике католическая церковь назвала его «демоническим», а в Словакии мультфильм посчитали вредным для просмотра. Израильский иллюзионист Ури Геллер подал в суд на корпорацию Nintendo, утверждая, что компания использовала его идеи и его самого при создании покемона по имени «Алаказам», использующего альфа-волны и держащего в руке металлическую ложку. Также он обвинил компанию в использовании запатентованного им «волшебного» слова «абракадабра» для названий двух покемонов американской версии: Абры и Кадабры. Размер ущерба оценивается Геллером в 60 миллионов фунтов стерлингов, что примерно равняется 100 миллионам долларов. Иск был отклонен. Высший совет Турции по радио и телевидению запретил демонстрацию «Покемона» в стране. Такое решение было принято по рекомендации министерства здравоохранения, которое пришло к выводу, что эта лента опасна для здоровья детей. В докладе специалистов этого ведомства необходимость запрета мотивируется тем, что «Покемон» «пропагандирует насилие, развивает „ложный героизм“, уводит от реальной жизни и вызывает психические отклонения у детей». Минздрав при этом сослался на то, что два подростка в Турции, подражая героям мультфильма, выпрыгнули из окон, чтобы «полетать», в результате чего получили увечья. Впрочем, с тем же успехом они могли подражать бабочкам или воробьям. Ведь большая часть летающих покемонов скопирована с птиц и насекомых и летает с помощью обычных крыльев. Но теперь это уже не имеет значения, поскольку спустя два года под давлением фанатов запрет был снят. Ещё один скандал произошёл в Штатах. Никто заметил, что на фоне TCG-карты с покемоном Зубатом изображена свастика и сразу же объявил о связи «Покемона» с фашизмом. Однако, изображение на всех таких картах было отражено слева направо («отзеркалено») при американской локализации. Мангу также переворачивают во время перевода, чтобы западному читателю их было удобно читать привычным образом— слева направо— а не справа налево, как в Японии. Поэтому, изображение на карте— это не свастика, а древний символ восходящего солнца и бесконечности мира. Фашисты перевернули его так, чтобы изобразить противоположность миру. Японская карта, будучи отраженной, неожиданно стала символом нацистской партии. Однако, нет никаких оснований считать, что это было сделано намеренно со стороны японских производителей или американских локализаторов. Какой-то шутник распространил в Интернете вирус, схожий по своему действию с известным «I love you». Однако теперь мишенью стали не жаждущие любви взрослые, а увлекающиеся мультфильмами дети. Новый почтовый вирус «Pokey» приходит с письмом, заголовок которого «Pikachu Pokemon», а текст — «Pikachu is your friend.» Вирус приложен к письму в виде бинарного исполняемого файла (а не скрипта на Visual Basic, как в случае «вируса любви»). Если пользователь открывает вложенный файл в почтовой программе Microsoft Outlook, у него на экране появляется Пикачу, который сообщает пользователю, что он— его друг. Тем временем вирус рассылает свои копии по адресам, найденным в адресной книжке пользователя. Затем он меняет файл AUTOEXEC.BAT, так что при очередном включении компьютера фальшивый AUTOEXEC.BAT может стереть файлы во всех дефолтных директориях Windows. Как отмечает ZDNet, это первый из серии «эмоциональных вирусов», который нацелен на детей. Создатели «Покемона» были вне себя от ярости, когда узнали, что какая-то немецкая фирма организовала торговлю консервированным мясом, на упаковках которого было написано «Pikachu’s meat», а для красоты на банках был изображен улыбающийся монстрик. Разумеется, компании пришлось пройти через очень серьёзные судебные тяжбы, которые, естественно, закончились полной победой создателей сериала. 51-летняя итальянка из провинции Комо играла в покемонов за счёт предприятия и, увлеченная сбором журнальчиков с вожделенными наклейками, растратила большую часть из 130 тысяч евро, похищенных за несколько месяцев у своей фирмы. Бухгалтершу обвинили в «не целевом использовании» 450 чеков этого предприятия. Судья приговорил её к трем годам и девяти месяцам тюремного заключения. Семья семилетнего мальчика-аутиста Роберта Брейзира из Йонкерса (штат Нью-Йорк), который задохнулся насмерть, играя с так называемым шаром Покемона— большой резиновой игрушкой с цветной рисованной фигуркой внутри— подала судебный иск на 100 миллионов долларов против фирм «Хасбро Инк.» и «Тойс Ар Ас», обвиняя их в выпуске небезопасных игрушек, не имеющих необходимых предупреждений. Родители погибшего ребёнка заявили, что они «намеренно завели дело через два дня после выпуска на экран фильма „Покемон“, поскольку ажиотаж вокруг него может привести к новым жертвам среди детей, играющих с теми сопутствующими товарами, которыми торгуют корпорации с миллиардными доходами, вовсе не думающие о последствиях.» Судебный процесс по этому делу идет до сих пор. Некоторые эпизоды аниме «Покемон» не были показаны в разных странах мира при весьма интересных обстоятельствах: *18 — в этом эпизоде был показан пляжный конкурс красоты, где у одного из персонажей мужского пола была надета искусственная грудь. Позже, для американского проката эти кадры были вырезаны, но в России серию так и не показали. *35 — эпизод не был показан в Америке, так в нём присутствуют кадры со стрельбой из огнестрельного оружия. *38 — серия, вызвавшая и волну эпилептических припадков, сделавших «Покемона» известным на весь мир. После отмены запрета была перемонтирована, но с тех пор больше не демонстрировалась ни на одном телеканале мира, став, впрочем, широко доступной в Интернете. *252 — не демонстрировался в Америке из-за наличия покемона Jynx, в США запрещённого по причине того, что он мог вызвать негативную реакцию у афроамериканского населения. *377 — не демонстрировался даже в Японии, поскольку в этом эпизоде были показаны землетрясения и цунами, а за несколько дней до его выхода на экраны, в стране и впрямь случились катаклизмы. По этим причинам эпизод был вырезан и не был отослан в другие страны. *397, 516 и 588 — не были выпущены в Америке, так как в них показываются исключительно прошлые события с минимальным количеством новой анимации. В России Отдельный вклад в российское продвижение «Покемона» оказала компания «Саргона», торгующая американскими карточными играми и, в частности, TCG. После многочисленных спекуляций честь показывать «Покемона» в России досталась каналу ОРТ. Фактически решение о закупке сериала было принято в начале 2000 года, но зрители увидели его только в декабре. Для перевода на русский язык была выбрана американская версия сериала. Студия «Пилот» (Украина), выполнившая русский дубляж сериала, решила не переводить во второй раз имена покемонов, тем более, что сохранение американских названий облегчало освоение карточных игр, которые «Саргона» продает без перевода. С точки зрения русского языка текст перевода сделан прилично, хотя в нём встречаются и канцеляризмы, и буквализмы. Например, в серии от 5 марта 2001 г. можно услышать совершенно некорректную фразу «Я готов к действиям!». Там же «Dark City» был переведен как «Мрачный Город», а не как напрашивающийся «Темный Город». Серьёзный изъян в озвучивании, по большому счёту, только один: акцент. Актёры говорят с неявными, но различимыми украинскими интонациями. А в озвучании национальные интонации имеют право встречаться только в тех случаях, когда они несут смысловую нагрузку. Гораздо отчетливее видна деградация текста от перевода к переводу на примере заставочной песни. Например, в её японской версии нет ни слова о защите Земли (как и в сериале), зато много хорошего и светлого про дружбу. Американский перевод хоть и более банален, но зато в нём есть замечательная фраза: «You teach me and I’ll teach you» («Ты учишь меня, а я буду учить тебя»). В российской версии вообще ничего этого не осталось, хотя песня исполнена совсем неплохо. В интервью журналу «Афиша» директор Дирекции детских программ ОРТ Сергей Супонев уверил зрителей в безобидности «Покемона»: «То, что мы хотим его показать, может быть, это можно назвать неким поступком. Шуму вокруг этого сериала было много по всему миру. На самом деле довольно безобидная вещь. Милая история, как мальчик спасает зверушек, учит их воевать за добро и справедливость. И есть плохие ребята, которые отправляют за большие деньги в зоопарк, — все, что в этом фильме скандального». В день телевизионной премьеры дирекция общественных связей ОРТ пригласила журналистов и ребят из приюта «Отрадное» в кинотеатр «Ролан» на презентацию сериала. Дети хлопали и смеялись, а потом с удовольствием приняли участие в викторине, организованной ОРТ. Вспышек эпилепсии в зале замечено не было. С 18 декабря 2000 года по 25 января 2001 года сериал «Покемон» демонстрировался российским телеканалом ОРТ. 5 февраля 2001 года показ сериала был возобновлен и закончен в августе 2001 года. Всего было показано 104 серии. Последней показанной серией была 107-ая и называлась «Чаризард замерзает». Три серии были запрещены в Америке, в связи с чем не появились и в России. 20 сентября 2008 года на телеканале ТНТ стартовал и был целиком показан 10-й сезон аниме под названием «Покемоны: Алмаз и Жемчуг». 8 декабря 2008 года на телеканале Jetix-RU стартовал и был целиком показан 10-й сезон аниме под названием «Покемоны: Алмаз и Жемчуг». 2 марта 2009 года на нем же была начата и до сих пор идет демонстрация 11-го сезона под названием «Покемоны: Боевое измерение». Мнения «за» «Покемон» завоевал себе немало идейных сторонников во всем мире. Например, английская церковь нашла в «Покемоне» христианское содержание: «Вся жизнь покемонов представляет собой поиск ответов на фундаментальные вопросы бытия: что я есть? зачем я в этом мире? Они борются с силами зла во имя добра и справедливости». Президент компании «4Kids Entertainment» Норман Гроссфельд— дистрибьютор «Покемона» в США: «Мультфильм нравится детям, потому что в нём много экшена и эмоциональный сюжет, и подросткам, потому что в мультике они находят подсказки для игры. Одновременно они учатся, так как каждая серия заканчивается моралью. Дети не видят в Эше никакого супергероя. Он скорее похож на них всех вместе взятых, только живет в мире покемонов, и это делает сюжет фильма таким необычным. Он обыкновенный ребенок, который поступает так, как и они хотели бы поступать, и принимает такие решения, какие могли бы принять самые обычные дети. Своим фильмом мы хотим показать детям, что и один человек— это уже огромная сила. Никому не известно, когда он окажется в такой ситуации, когда, сделав добро другому, он превращается в настоящего героя. Просто надо всегда хотеть, как Эш, творить это добро. И в этом заключается смысл фильма. Преданность друзей Эша, и людей, и покемонов— всегда главное во всех его приключениях и играет важную роль в продвижении по пути мастера— укротителя. Его друзья являются его вдохновителями». Александр Донцов (Газета «Уральский Курьер»): «Главный герой мультсериала Эш стремится получить статус Мастера покемонов, то есть стать значимой личностью. А какой ребенок не хочет этого? Сопровождающие Эша друзья, тоже дети, наделены своими, особенными чертами характера. Ребенок-зритель, переживая вместе с мультперсонажами опасные и комичные приключения, идентифицирует, олицетворяет себя с идеальным образом, который становится кумиром, объектом для подражания. Покемоны же с их уникальными способностями являются универсальными „осуществителями“ мечты, средством достижения определённого статуса в обществе. Интерес к „карманным монстрикам“ — это еще и проявление детского желания иметь домашнего питомца, которому необходима забота и ласка. Но в то же время это должен быть верный друг, способный защитить хозяина от врагов. И покемоны идеально подходят для этой роли…»68 Наталья Федосова (Журнал «Огонек»): «Я была потрясена, обнаружив в русском Интернете детский сайт, посвященный покемонам. Потрясена не фактом существования такого сайта (в Сети столько мусора!), а его содержанием. Вот сказка про Пикачу с сохранением авторской орфографии и пунктуации: „Однажды собрались все Райчу для того, чтобы воспроизвести свой род. Для этого они создали покемона и назвали его Пикачу. Он обладал редкими способностями. При хорошем тренере Пикачу мог многое. Этого покемона поймал профессор Оук. Он отдал этого покемона Эшу. Сейчас мы расскажем, как Оук поймал Пикачу. Однажды утром Пикачу решил прогуляться. И он увидел какого-то дяденьку. Пикачу подошел поближе, чтобы разглядеть его. Но дядя заметил его и кинул покеболл. Пикачу не успел увернутся, и дядя его поймал. Потом он отдал Пикачу Эшу. Пикачу с Эшом многое запомнили. Они многое пережили. Запомнилась битва с Броком. Запомнилась битва с самураем. Запомнился и миг, когда Эш с Пикачу и все его покемоны поняли, как они нужны друг другу. Это было тогда, когда они пошли в горы и там становилось все холоднее. Эш начел рыть пещеру но он слишком медленно копал. Но Эш вспомнил что у него есть Чармандэр. Он сделал пещеру и они начали заваливать вход. Наконец они завалили вход. Но было холодно. И Чармандэр зажег хвост как костер. Но у него начала кончаться энергия. Эш сказал чтобы покемоны лезли в свои покеболлы. Покемоны отказались. Но Эш все равно отправил их в покеболлы. Всех кроме Пикачу. Эш сказал чтобы Пикачу лез в свой покеболл. Но Пикачу прижался, чтобы согревать Эша. Но ветер уронил один камень. И Эш прижался к дыре, чтобы ветер не заморозил покемонов. Но покемоны вылезли из покеболлов и прижались к Эшу. И они поняли как они нужны друг другу…“ Вот ведь, и в покемонах, оказывается, можно найти что-то разумное, доброе, вечное… Даже если язык у них инопланетный— эмоции понятны на всех языках. Не знаю, как вам, а мне важнее формы содержание. Ну а тем, кому так уж важна форма, стоит попробовать присмотреться к Пикачу повнимательнее». Дмитрий Бибенин (Журнал «Домашний компьютер»): «Покемоны способны и к самостоятельному развитию, в процессе которого выходят из-под контроля человека. Человек, разумеется, ищет нового покемона. Сей процесс, по идее, должен стимулировать его собственное развитие. А также символизировать идею неизбежного и естественного расставания с любимыми игрушками по мере взросления. В идее игрушки, взрослеющей и одновременно с хозяином начинающей самостоятельную жизнь, определённо есть что-то новое. И общий педагогический эффект скорее положителен.» Ашот Ахвердян (Журнал «Домашний компьютер»): В мире покемонов смерти нет вообще. Да, покемоны сражаются. Один из них выходит из схватки победителем, а другой лежит оглушенный. Ба, да это же спорт в чистом виде! Жуткие «Карманные Монстры» на деле оказываются спортсменами-пацифистами. А их хозяев так прямо и называют «тренерами». Более безобидное и правильное в педагогическом плане зрелище для детей и придумать-то сложно. Причем такая правильность, а точнее политкорректность, лозунг всего покесериала. Например, главная цель героев— подружиться со всеми встреченными покемонами.